


Juegos

by begok



Series: Calendario de adviento 2020 [19]
Category: How to Get Away with Murder
Genre: M/M, coliver - Freeform
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-19
Updated: 2020-12-19
Packaged: 2021-03-11 05:27:56
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,032
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28179837
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/begok/pseuds/begok
Summary: Se sienta sobre sus talones y observa la imagen que tiene delante. Se le seca la boca al ver a Oliver sobre la cama, las piernas abiertas, el cuerpo cubierto de sudor y ese juguete negro destacando entre sus muslos.
Relationships: Oliver Hampton & Connor Walsh, Oliver Hampton/Connor Walsh
Series: Calendario de adviento 2020 [19]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2036560
Comments: 4
Kudos: 1





	Juegos

**Author's Note:**

  * For [KrissDL](https://archiveofourown.org/users/KrissDL/gifts).



> Fandom: How To Get Away With Murder  
> Pairing: Connor/Oliver  
> Prompt: Dilatado
> 
> Parte 1: Fantasías https://www.archiveofourown.org/works/27964622  
> Parte 2: Preguntas https://www.archiveofourown.org/works/28097283

Se sienta sobre sus talones y observa la imagen que tiene delante. Se le seca la boca al ver a Oliver sobre la cama, las piernas abiertas, el cuerpo cubierto de sudor y ese juguete negro destacando entre sus muslos.

Connor se toma unos segundos para observa a su marido. Oliver se aferra a las sábanas con tanta fuerza que tiene los nudillos blancos y se arquea sobre la cama cuando la vibración hace chocar el juguete contra su próstata. Se muerde el labio y jadea, es tan sexy que le cuesta no empezar a tocarse en ese mismo instante.

Se inclina para comprobar que el aro del anillo está bien colocado y presiona la base del juguete para cambiar el ángulo y darle un respiro a Oliver, que responde con un suspiro de alivio mientras deja caer todo el peso de su cuerpo sobre la cama, los músculos perdiendo algo de la tensión que han ido acumulando.

–¿Era esto lo que querías? –pregunta, volviendo a recuperar su postura, sentado sobre sus propios talones.

Su marido le dedica una mirada oscura y nublada por el deseo mientras se  lame los labios lentamente. Connor observa cada gesto y se excita aún más al ver el deseo en cada uno de ellos.

–Lo que quiero es que hagas algo con esto –responde Oliver, soltando las sábanas para señalar su erección.

Connor deja escapar una carcajada, ronca y profunda como su deseo, que hace que Oliver gima, bajo y ronco. Podría correrse sólo viéndole así, disfrutando de su placer, pero en ese momento sólo puede pensar en las ganas que tiene de tenerle dentro, llenándole. Así que se inclina y recupera el lubricante con el que ha cubierto el juguete y echa un poco sobre sus dedos.

Se recoloca en la cama para asegurarse de que Oliver no se pierde ni un detalle del espectáculo que piensa darle mientras se prepara, usando sus propios dedos para abrirse, preparándose para lo que vendrá luego.

Escucha un jadeo ronco a su espalda y un segundo después la mano de Oliver masajeando sus testículos. Se le escapa un gruñido cuando las uñas arañan con suavidad la base de su erección y luego trazan un camino hasta su entrada. Deja que su marido sustituya sus dedos con los suyos y separa más las piernas para darle más acceso, gimiendo cuando la yema roza su próstata y lanza una descarga eléctrica por su columna vertebral.

Le deja jugar con él unos segundos, hasta que nota cómo los dedos de su marido entran y salen con facilidad de su entrada. Le hace un gesto con la mano para que se detenga, porque no le sale la voz, y recupera su postura, arrodillado en la cama, entre las piernas de Oliver.

Busca el mando a distancia y sonríe, levantando una ceja cuando escucha el jadeo de su chico. Sube la velocidad de la vibración y se muerde el labio al verle arquearse sobre la cama. Vuelve a colocarlo en la mínima intensidad y coloca una rodilla a cada lado de las caderas de Oliver, que lleva sus manos a su cintura instintivamente.

Se asegura de nuevo de que el condón está bien puesto y echa un poco de lubricante sobre él antes de introducir el pene de Oliver en su interior. Cierra los ojos y se concentra en la sensación mientras su marido se desliza en él y sus dedos se clavan en su piel.

Respira hondo y se toma un par de segundos para acostumbrarse a la intromisión. Oliver acaricia sus muslos con suavidad hasta que le devuelve la mirada. Se observan para comprobar que todo está bien.

Connor sonríe cuando se inclina para apoyar las manos en el pecho de su marido y comienza a balancearse lentamente, viendo cómo las pupilas de Oliver se dilatan aún más si cabe mientras le ve entregándose al placer.

Los dos saben que no tardarán mucho en llegar al clímax, incluso con el anillo que presiona la base del pene de Oliver. Y les da igual porque la experiencia ha sido muy intensa.

Gruñe cuando Oliver rodea su erección y comienza a masturbarle al mismo ritmo al que sus cuerpos chocan el uno contra el otro. Connor se pasa los dedos por el pelo para apartar los mechones que le impiden la visión de su marido. Desliza su mano por su cuello y sigue descendiendo por su pecho hasta que nota su pezón, duro y erecto, raspar su palma. Lo pellizca una vez y sisea cuando una ráfaga de dolor le hace estremecerse antes de que el placer explote en sus entrañas.

–Esto sí es lo que esperaba –Oliver gruñe su respuesta y le hace sonreír.

Se mueve sin ritmo, dejándose llevar por las ganas y el instinto, gimiendo y jadeando cada vez que Oliver roza su próstata. Está tan cerca que puede tocar el orgasmo con la punta de los dedos y quiere que su marido llegue con él, así que busca el mando a ciegas y presiona el botón un par de veces hasta que le ve morderse la mano para ahogar los gritos que no quiere dejar salir.

Cierra los ojos y se deja llevar, notando cómo el orgasmo recorre su cuerpo y destensa sus músculos mientras ve luces de colores tras los párpados. Nota el cuerpo de Oliver moviéndose bajo el suyo en un par de embestidas más que acaban con un gruñido animal y las uñas de la mano que no sigue masturbándole clavadas en sus muslos.

Se deja caer sobre el cuerpo de su marido con la respiración agitada y el corazón desbocado. Escucha un quejido y se obliga a abrir los ojos para ver el ceño fruncido de su marido y recuerda el mando que aún tiene en su mano, así que detiene el juguete y se levanta. Le tiemblan las piernas y le fallan las fuerzas, así que se limita a observa cómo Oliver se deshace del condón y saca el vibrador de su interior antes de deslizar el anillo por su pene.

Gira hasta acurrucarse al costado de Oliver y agradece que su marido les tape con las sábanas dándole un beso en el cuello.


End file.
